


Swish

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Louie tries on a skirt.





	Swish

Louie puckers his beak thoughtfully, the back of his hand under his chin. "I dunno, Webs. I don't think purple is really my color."

"Hmmm, maybe not." Webby holds onto her webbed feet as she inspects him. "I got some pink ones in the back."

"Somehow, I don't think I'll look any better in pink." He took a couple of steps, pacing in front of the mirror, wiggling his tail for the heck of it. "I still don't get the appeal."

She shrugs. "Why don't you wear pants?"

"Because pants  _suck_."

"Well, skirts _don't_  suck. They're super cute."

Louie squints a little bit at himself. He slowly nodded. "You have a point."

Webby hops off her chair to stand next to him. She lets out a tiny laugh as she catches her own reflection- Louie in a skirt, her without. It's a bit startling. "Wow. This  _is_  a look."

The youngest triplet cocks his hip. "I think I rock it."

She sent him a thumbs up, resting her other arm on his shoulder. "A plus, Louie."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just thought it was cute. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
